


heavy weight

by Kharasma



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/pseuds/Kharasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a problem. Billy makes his diagnosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavy weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts).



Shadows dancing across the fields of Angel Grove Park certainly weren't an unusual sight in late afternoon. The frantic and desperate energy of combat in the park had become more and more common, unfortunately, but this particular day was peaceful. The sun shone, the flowers glistened, and no foul stench of monster plagued the greenery today.

This afternoon, the shadow was tied to a lone fighter wearing red. He pushed himself through familiar katas over and over again, as if fighting an invisible battle to the death. The guy looked like he was determined to lash out until he passed out, dark eyes burning with something that could be anger, could be guilt. Nothing would break his concentration.

...at least, not until an uncapped bottle sailing overhead doused him in ice-cold water. The fighter's head snapped up to search for the thrower of the bottle, another teen in blue sitting on a nearby bench.

"Ack! C'mon, Billy, did you have to?" Billy looked slightly guilty when he saw that bug-eyed look.

"Sorry, Jase. I wasn't quite sure what else would grab your attention. You looked like you weren't going to stop. Looking after your health is essential to the martial artist," he said, his eyes sparking as they did when reciting a learned phrase.

"The student lives to teach the master," Jason conceded, leaning down to pick up the bottle. There was plenty left to drink, thankfully, but only when he downed some did he notice just how parched he'd been. "Sorry about that, Billy. You wanted to get back to studying, right?"

Billy snapped his book shut and set it, patting the place beside him on the bench. He shook his head with a small chuckle. "Unbelievably, it can wait. I thought we should settle for a bit before we meet the others."

That didn't sound good. Jason's arm twitched involuntarily as he took the offered seat. "I think I've gotta keep going. I can push it a little further today."

Something in Billy's expression darkened. He'd started to catch on to this tendency before, but Jason's immediate refusal to take a break made the issue crystal-clear. Billy sighed and adjusted his glasses, then turned to give Jason a dubious look.

"I'm afraid that's a negative from where I'm sitting," Billy said softly. Jason's face was nearly as red as his costume, and he'd looked like he was about to collapse before reaching the bench. "You're pushing yourself far past a healthy limit and I know you know it."

"It's not that much more," Jason insisted. "I know you worry, Billy, but I've just gotta keep going, okay?"

"Why?"

That was the question at the heart of it all, wasn't it? Jason froze, mouth pressed in a thin line as he searched for an acceptable answer. Billy waited a moment, then pushed again.

"Tell me why."

Not a question. Forced to answer, Jason finally started on a whisper.

"Look, Billy, I don't think you'd understand this. I don't really know..."

"What wouldn't I understand? If I don't, there's bound to be a book or two about the subject," Billy insisted, tapping his book for emphasis. 

"I don't think it's the kind of thing that you read about. It's more...what I am? What I'm supposed to do..."

"As leader?" Billy guessed.

"Yeah. I mean...it's my job to keep it together, and..."

"And due to what happened to Tommy, you're afraid that you're going to lose us too?" Billy said knowingly. "So you're pushing yourself far past your limit in an effort to protect us from a threat you don't have a surefire way of defeating, and the uncertainty just pushes you more and more."

At some point, Jason's jaw had dropped. He noticed this in time to close it, but he was still the picture of embarrassment as he ducked his head. "Yeah, uh...yeah. All of that. How the heck'd you know?"

"Because you're not the only one who takes on the weight of the world," Billy admitted, reaching out to brace a hand on Jason's arm. His expression now was sadder, more distant. "Do you know how many nights I've spent in the zord bay thinking the same thing? That if our zords fail in battle, I'll lose everyone I care about?"

Now that was a realization. Jason grabbed Billy's arm over his own. "You serious?"

"When am I not?" Billy answered with a slight teasing lilt. "And after too many nights of that, Alpha and Zordon caught on. They herded me out of the bay in no uncertain terms, and after I was forced to let a fight go on with Alpha's maintenance instead of mine, everything was fine. No, it won't always be, but..."

He leaned over to nudge Jason's shoulder with his. "We're looking out for you too. Don't tear yourself apart trying to save us from everything, Jason. You can't be two Rangers at once no matter how hard you try."

Jason finally allowed himself to smile. "Speaking from experience, huh? Any secret cloning projects I should know about?"

Billy looked offended for the slightest moment, then gave Jason a light shove. "Definitely not. Cloning is highly unstable science, and I don't know if the team's ready for two of me. Or you."

"Good point. Well...uh, we should probably meet the others?" Jason asked, wobbling up to his feet. "Trini's house, right? Best couches in town."

"Yes, Trini's house," Billy confirmed. "Gotta have the best couch in town when your mother's a psychologist."

"Oh, is that who's been teaching you?" Jason laughed.

"A little. It's not my strongest science, but interesting enough, I suppose," Billy smiled, reaching out to steady Jason's arm. Once he had a grip, he reached for the communicator on his wrist.

"We're taking a shortcut? Isn't that power for personal gain?"

"I think getting you to the study group without further medical complication is everyone's gain."

"You'll tell that to Zordon if he questions us, right?"

"Absolutely. Now let's get going before the calls start."

Just then, their communicators beeped in unison. 

"Too late?" Jason whispered, but he frowned a little. Could be a sign of danger. He waited anxiously as Billy pressed the button---

"You got him, right Billy? This pizza's not gonna wait around all night, it's calling our names!" Zack called, his voice slightly distorted by the small speaker.

"Yes, and the test won't wait for stragglers either," Trini chimed in.

"So hurry up, Jason! We're kinda missing you over here," said Kimberly. 

Oh, what a relief it was to hear their voices. Jason laughed and pulled the communicator close. "Read you loud and clear, guys. Save some of that for Billy too, y'hear?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that, thank you," Billy confirmed. "Okay, we're on our way. And Trini, could you keep a couch clear for us?"

"Of course we will. See you, Billy, Jason!" The others made affirmative noises of support, and with that the communicators finally clicked off. Billy gave Jason another friendly nudge and finally received some pushback. At last he had a good sign! He was sure the problems would continue, they always did, but they were here to support each other. A gentle reminder was all that was needed.

Twin streaks of red and blue shot into the sky, leaving a few golden rays of fading sunlight in their wake.


End file.
